


Sunshine Days

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M, Summer, Surfer Lance (Voltron), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Some would think that Keith would love the beach, considering he grew up in the desert, in the considerable heat, but those people would think wrong.Keith hated the beach, with a passion.Unfortunately, he fell in love with the person who possibly  loved the beach more than anyone else in the world. One impossibly charming Lance McClain.For Day 22 of Writer's Month; word prompt; summer





	Sunshine Days

**Author's Note:**

> Again, unedited, sorry folks :/

Some would think that Keith would love the beach, considering he grew up in the desert, in the considerable heat, but those people would think wrong. 

Keith hated the beach, with a passion. 

Unfortunately, he fell in love with the person who possible loved the beach more than anyone else in the world. One Lance McClain. 

Lance was perpetually covered in sand and smelling like the ocean. He loved the water, surfing, swimming, you name it, he can do it. He loved making sandcastles. He fed the seagulls and knew them all by name. He loved interacting with the tourists. 

But the beach is just too much for Keith. He doesn’t like finding sand on every inch of his body. He never learned to swim, past being able to keep himself afloat. He didn’t like the unforgiving dept and strength of the ocean. The seagulls were too loud. The tourists were worse. 

Luckily for him, Lance knew the quietest beaches, where only the locals could find them. Keith felt a little guilty for being there, considering he wasn’t a local, but dating one would have to do. 

They’d come to visit Lances family. Lance missed his family, and this was Keith’s first time meeting them, so he was a nervous wreck. The past couple of days had been a whirl wind of activity. The house was filled with people neighbours, friends, third and fourth cousins. One of Lance’s childhood friends had come by – someone he knew when he was a toddler - despite neither of them really remembering each other. It was a lot. Especially considering Keith had been an only child, and then moved in with his quiet uncles after his dad died. He’d never met such a big family, and frankly, it was a little overwhelming. 

So, Lance had planned a little daytrip for just the two of them. It was to a small beach with only one other family present. They had laid out their things at the other end of the beach, to give themselves more privacy. Lance immediately stripped down to his swim shorts and dived into the ocean. Keith was content to watch for now. 

Lance in the water was a sight to see. He was beautiful and graceful, at peace there. He was one with the sea creatures. He had a look on his face, one Keith had never really seen before. He looked calm and serene, joy and happy. He was home. 

After watching for a few minutes, Keith pulled out his book, intent on catching up on some reading. He was so engrossed; he didn’t notice Lance approaching him until someone wet plastered themselves onto his back. Keith shrieked as the cold water came into contact with his sun-warmed skin, and twisted, sending his book and sunglasses flying. Lance caught him in an easy hug, and Keith melted into it, despite his initial shock. Even if Lance was freezing cold, Keith still felt irrefutably safe and warm in his arms. 

“Come on, I’m not letting you spend the day reading. Come out into the water with me,” Lance whispered against his skin. Keith shivered and pulled back a bit. 

“You know I can’t swim Lance. Besides, I like reading.”

“Please? Just this once? You can hold onto me; I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” 

Keith sighed; he couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes. “Fine, just for a few minutes.” 

Lance whooped and sprinted towards the water, only to turn back and hold a hand out to Keith. Keith smiled and took it once he caught up, and together they entered the sea. 

Keith gasped as the waves lapped up against his calves. It was colder than he was expecting. Lance patiently waited for him to adjust, before pulling him in further. The water was crystal clear, the sharp scent of salt rolling off it. It wasn’t as scary as Keith imagined, not with Lance by his side.

Soon they were waist deep, and this was as far as Keith was comfortable going. Keith tugged on Lance’s hand to get him to stop, which he did with an easy smile. Lance held out his hands, and Keith sank into his embrace easily. They stood there for a while, before Lance slowly lay back, holding Keith up in the water. 

Keith was still terrified, but he trusted Lance not to let him drown. It was kind of peaceful just to float there, the wave’s action soothing, with Lance’s heartbeat just underneath his ear. 

Soon though, he got too cold, and they headed back to the shore. Keith wrapped his towel around his shoulders as he settled down on another, ready to dive back into his book while Lance surfed. The waves weren’t great, but Lance would make it work. 

Keith lay back, just for a second, to let his skin dry and his eyes rest, but promptly fell asleep. 

Lance came in off the waves. He was starting to get pruney, and too cold, so he decided to call it quits. They needed to start gathering firewood if they wanted to have a barbeque on the beach anyway. It was Lance’s favourite summer activity – spending the day at the beach – and he was so grateful that Keith had indulged him. 

He walked up from the waves to where their towels lay, tired from all the activity he had been doing. Keith was lying on his front, probably reading his book. As Lance got closer though, he saw that he was wrong. Keith was fast asleep, looking incredibly warm and almost cat-like, sprawled out in the sun the way he was. Lance couldn’t help the fond smile that slowly stretched across his face. Despite Keith’s tough exterior, he was so soft and cuddly on the inside. It was something that Lance absolutely adored about him.

Lance didn’t want to disturb him, since he looked so peaceful, but he knew Keith wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if Lance didn’t. He also needed help with the barbeque, so there was that. Still, he just watched Keith for a few moments. 

They lived together, so it wasn’t like Lance never saw Keith asleep, but it was different seeing it in the light of day, in public no less. Keith hated being vulnerable, so the fact that he managed to drift off at all was a minor miracle. It showed his absolute trust and faith in Lance. Lance fell just a little bit deeper in love with him. 

The sun dropped lower in the sky, and Lance knew he had to wake Keith. They would make their fire, and their barbeque. Maybe they would make smore’s later, and star gaze. Lance would definitely shower Keith with kisses, to make sure his appreciation was known. 

He loved summer, and more importantly, his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @starlightsight


End file.
